Kuroko In Woman's Body
by kisafuuma
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seandainya identitas sebenarnya Kuroko terbongkar?/"Kau sudah mengeceknya?"/ "Aomine-kun saja percaya padaku..."/"Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda sekali, Tetsuya. Dadamu terlihat menonjol/Warning: Kisexfem!KurokoxAkashi, straight sex, If you don't like Kuroko in woman's body, just ignore/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Minnacchi, kali ini Kisa bikin threesome buat para pemenang RP di fb. Sebenarnya mau bikin KiseKuroko, tapi gara-gara udah keracunan baca doujin KiKuroAka, jadinya kayak gini. Semoga terhibur dan 'terangsang', oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko In Woman's Body**

***based in doujin with changes***

**Fiction ©kisafuuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Lemon, slight yaoi, Straight sex, threesome, Kuroko in female body, typo(s) maybe, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, di SMP Teikou, tepatnya di sebuah gym dimana para anggota klub basket biasa berlatih. Namun, yang anehnya hari ini tak terdengar suara decitan langkah dari para pemain, maupun suara bedebam yang ditimbulkan dari bola oranye yang masuk ke dalam ring. Justru malah tak ada latihan sama sekali hari ini. Kemana gerangan para pemain Generasi Keajaiban itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben-tumbenan kita disuruh langsung pulang,"ujar Aomine.

Aomine?

"Kejadian yang sangat langka nanodayo. Apa karena sekarang hari sialnya Aquarius?"sahut Midorima sambil membawa gantungan kunci bentuk kodok ungu ditangannya.

Midorima?

"Nyem, nyem...aku juga tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa ngemil sepuasnya hari ini. Nyem nyem..."ujar Murasakibara sambil terus mengunyah maiubo rasa barunya.

Murasakibara?

Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Berjalan bersama menuju daerah lapangan basket tempat Aomine biasa maih one-on-one bersama Kise sambil bersantai seperti itu? Lalu kemana gerangan tiga orang yang tersisa?

"Tapi, ada yang aku curigai dari Akashi,"ucap Midorima sambil memutar-mutar gantungan kuncinya.

"Huh?"sahut Aomine.

"Tadi aku melihat Akashi dan Kise tengah menyeret Kuroko ke dalam ruang ganti baju di gym. Aku heran. Memangnya Kuroko melakukan kesalahan apalagi kali ini nanodayo? Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli dan kepo nanodayo,"jelas Midorima ditambah sangkalan di akhir kalimatnya. Dasar tsundere.

"Pas mereka mau menginterogasi Kuro-chin. Nyem nyem..."sahut Murasakibara.

"Hentikan suara kunyahanmu itu, Murasakibara. Kau berisik, nanodayo,"ujar Midorima kini menyeret Aomine ke tengah mereka dan berjalan disamping Aomine untuk menghindari kekesalannya pada Murasakibara.

"Oi, oi, ngga usah begitu juga kali,"ucap Aomine.

"Ara, Mido-chin. Jangan-jangan kamu lapar juga?"tanya Murasakibara polos.

"Bukan begitu, nanodayo. Suara kunyahanmu berisik. Aku mual mendengarnya,"gerutu Midorima pasang muka jijik.

Oke, abaikan percakapan absurd mereka selanjutnya. Cuma gara-gara suara kunyahan saja bilang bikin mual. Kita abaikan ini oke?

Nah, sekarang dimana gerangan Kise, Kuroko, dan Akashi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang ganti gym Teikou...

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, apa maksud kalian berdua menyeretku ke sini?"tanya Kuroko dengan wajah marah namun datar.

"Huwee, Kurokocchi, maafkan aku ssu! Ini perintah Akashicchi ssu!"rengek Kise dengan air mata buayanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan,"ucap Akashi.

"Akashicchi, kenapa kamu begitu jahat pada Kurokocchi ssu? Memangnya kamu masih tidak yakin dengan yang kukatakan? Aominecchi aja tidak terlalu memperdulikannya ssu,"ujar Kise dengan wajah memelas sambil menahan kedua lengan Kuroko dari belakang.

"Benar, Aomine-kun percaya padaku,"ujar Kuroko masih merengut.

"Itu karena Daiki itu bodoh tau! Kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya dari awal? Lagipula, Tetsuya, dadamu hari ini terlihat agak menonjol. Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kamu itu perempuan?"tanya Akashi dengan seringainya.

"Aaaaaaa...Akashicchi! Mana mungkin kalau Kurokocchi itu perempuan?!"jerit Kise.

"Diam kau, Ryota!"hardik Akashi dan sukses membuat Kise bungkam. Kalau ada telinga dan ekor anjing, mungkin Kise sudah terlihat seperti anjing yang ketakutan dengan telinga dan ekor yang menunduk ke bawah sekarang.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengelak kalau sudah kulakukan ini?"ucap Akashi lalu membuka kaos putih Kuroko hingga ke atas dadanya. Dan terlihat jelas sekali kalau dadanya itu menonjol. Kuroko mempunyai payudara.

"Uh!"jerit Kuroko.

"Hoo, ternyata memang benar ya,"seringainya.

Kuroko yang sudah ketakutan langsung memerah wajahnya karena identitasnya ketahuan. Akashi melepas kaos Kuroko dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dan kini terlihat jelas tubuh bagian atas Kuroko yang tanpa kaosnya.

"Lihat, Ryota. Aku benar kan?"ucap Akashi sambil meraba kedua payudara kecil Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menggeliat merasakan sensasi tangan Akashi yang kini bermain-main di kedua buah dadaya.

"Akashicchi..."gumam Kise. Ia menelan ludah saat kedua jari Akashi memelintir puting payudara Kuroko.

"Ahh...anghh...nnnh...aah..."erang Kuroko keenakan.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau aku mencicipinya dulu? Ryota, kau tahan dia sampai aku mengizinkanmu ikut mencicipinya,"perintah Akashi.

"Tapi, Akashicch jahat ssu.. Aku juga...terbangun karena Kurokocchi mendesah ssu,"ucap Kise memelas. Akashi terdiam sebentar, lalu melirik kebagian bawah Kuroko yang masih tertutup dengan celana. Ia menyeringai dan kembali menatap Kise.

"Ryota, apa kau juga ingin mengecek dibagian bawah sini?"

"Eh?"

Dengan paksa, Akashi melepas celana pendek beserta celana dalam Kuroko dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dan sempurna sudah Kuroko telanjang. Dibagian bawahnya memperlihatkan bagian kewanitaannya yang sudah berdegup dan tegang. Seringai Akashi semakin lebar, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti serigala yang ingin menyantap mangsanya.

"Ryota, aku perbolehkan kamu mencicipi bagian kepala sampai pundaknya. Sisanya biar aku yang mengurusnya,"perintah Akashi sebelum ia kembali menyantap mangsanya.

"Uhh...baik ssu..."lenguhnya dengan wajah memerah. Kise menolehkan wajah Kuroko ke arahnya dan mencium bibir ranum Kuroko. Ia mencium dan menghisap bibir ranum itu, lalu memggigit bibir bawahnya. Kuroko tersentak hingga ia membuka mulutnya dan saat itu juga Kise memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kuroko dan menjilat lidahnya.

Sedangkan Akashi kini tengah menghisap seduktif puting payudara kiri Kuroko. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur mengelus-elus dan menggelitik perut Kuroko, juga sesekali bermain di puting kanannya dan membuatnya mendesah keenakan.

"Mmmph...aaahnn...mmm..."desahnya tertahan oleh ciuman panas dengan Kise.

Sesekali ia juga mencoba mendominasi ciuman tersebut, tapi selalu kalah karena kekuatan lidah Kise lebih kuat dari Kuroko. Jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengerang dan mendesah tertahan.

Akashi sedari tadi hanya menikmati payudara Kuroko, kini turun ke bawah menuju bagian kewanitaan Kuroko. Terlihat klitorisnya sudah menegang dan minta di perhatikan. Ia kembali menyeringai lebar. Dimasukannya jari tengahnya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Kuroko dan memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Sedangkan ia sendiri kini menjilat dan mengemut klitoris yang sudah tegang itu dan membuat Kuroko mendesah kencang.

"Aaahh...aahhhnn...mm...sto-...stop...aahh..."desahnya keluar saat Kise melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih memberi kissmark di leher jenjangnya. Tangannya ini ditahan ke belakang tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya makin menegang.

Bosan dengan memainkan satu jarinya di dalam liang Kuroko, Akashi menambah jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang itu.

"AAAAHH! Akashi...kun...ah! Sa...kit...ngah! Ah!"jeritnya kesakitan. Air matanya langsung meluncur deras dari matanya karena merasakan liangnya menjadi lebar. Kise yang melihat Kuroko kesakitan memberikan ciuman lembut agar ia tenang.

Sadar, bahwa Kuroko kesakitan, Akashi menunda pekerjaannya yang satu itu. Dikeluarkannya kedua jarinya dan kini memijat klitoris yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Rileks, Tetsuya..."bisik Akashi disamping telinga kiri Kuroko.

"Hmmmph...mm...aahhhnn..."desahnya disela-sela ciumannya dengan Kise.

Merasa belum cukup dengan desahan Kuroko, kedua jari yang tadinya memijit klitorisnya kini menekan, menaik-turunkan klitoris Kuroko sekaligus mengocoknya.

"Aah...ah...ahh hhaa...aaahnnn...ngh...mm..ahhh"desahnya keenakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Seringai Akashi muncul lagi. Ia menaikkan tempo main jarinya dan menekan terus sweetspot Kuroko di ujung klitorisnya.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah...aahhhk...A-Akashi...kun...haaahh...aku...mau...kelu...aar..."desahnya sudah sampai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Keluarlah, Tetsuya,"bisiknya seduktif.

"AAAAHHHH!"jeritnya lalu mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat hasil kerjanya. Seringai puas tersungging di bibirnya. Wajah memerah, keringat bercucuran, air mata yang mengalir, serta beberapa bercak kemerahan -kissmark- yang ia buat merupakan hasil karyanya dengan Kise.

"Ah...aku jadi terbangun sekarang.."gumam Akashi. Ia sudah sadar kalau bagian bawahnya sudah tegang.

"Akashicchi...mou, aku sudah tak tahan lagi ssu..."lenguh Kise kini juga memerah wajahnya. Akashi mendekat ke arah Kise, lalu menciumnya. Kise tersentak saat Akashi menciumnya dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan Akashi yang ia pakai untuk memasuki liang Kuroko kini kembali bergrilya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam liang Kuroko dan membuat gerakan zig-zag di dalamnya untuk melebarkan liangnya.

"Ah! Ah! Akashi-kun! Sto-ah! Ah!"jerit Kuroko kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

"Mmm...ah...Aka..."desah Kise disela-sela ciumannya dengan Akashi. Tak lama Akashi melepas ciumannya dan mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Hah...hah...Akashicchi.."

"Bagaimana, Ryota? Kau sudah tegang?"tanya Akashi sambil menjilat pipi Kise seduktif.

"Uh..."

"Nah, kita mulai hidangan utamanya..."seringainya sambil menjilat bibirnya lagi.

Di bukanya celana dan celana dalamnya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna. Kuroko terbelalak saat melihat kejantanan Akashi yang sudah siap memasuki dirinya. Ia merinding saat membayangkan bagaimana kejantanan Akashi yang akan masuk kedalamnya dan merobek liangnya.

"Uhh...Akashi-kun..."lenguh Kuroko saat ujung kejantanan Akashi mengelus pintu liangnya. Geli sekaligus membuatnya tegang kembali.

"Rileks, Tetsuya.."bisiknya seduktif.

"Uuhh...nggghh..."desah Kuroko saat Akashi mulai memajukan pinggulnya.

Perlahan ia memasukkan kepala kejantanannya. Namun, ia masih kesulitan karena liang masuknya Kuroko ternyata sempit sekali. Terpaksa Akashi menabraknya agak kasar dan sukses membuat liang tersebut robek.

"AAAAHHHH!"jerit Kuroko kesakitan. Liangnya terobek dan ia sudah yakin kalau keperawanannya kini sudah lepas darinya. Juga yang tak kalah penting kalau liangnya kini mengalirkan darah segar.

"Maaf, Tetsuya..."ucap Akashi sambil mencium bibir Kuroko lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Lama mereka berciuman hany untuk menenangkan Kuroko dari rasa sakitnya dan agar Kuroko menyesuaikan dirinya dengan miliknya di dalam liangnya. Setelah cukup tenang, Akashi melepas ciumannya dan menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, kau tak apa-apa kah ssu?"tanya Kise khawatir. Tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari Kuroko. Merasa kesal, Kise menarik wajah Kuroko dan menatap wajahnya yang sudah kacau. Lalu memberikan ciuman singkat padanya.

"Kurokocchi, tenang saja ssu. Nikmati saja ini. Biar Akashicchi nanti yang bertanggung jawab kalau kamu hamil ssu..."ucap Kise.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryota?"tanya Akashi.

"Soalnya, Akashicchi yang memasukkannya duluan ssu. Jadi kau yang harus tanggung jawab ssu,"ujar Kise dengan wajah kesal. Akashi terdiam. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Yah, tak apa. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kalau Tetsuya hamil. Toh, nanti ia akan melahirkan anakku juga kan?"jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai ke arah Kuroko.

"Akashicchi, jahat ssu!"

"Sudah, diam saja kau, Ryota. Aku selesaikan dulu yang satu ini,"perintahnya dan membuat Kise langsung diam.

Lalu, Akashi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur di dalam liang Kuroko. Dan jerit kesakitan sudah berganti menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

"Ah...ah...ah...nggh...Ah! Aaah..."

"Tetsuya, kau menikmatinya? Rakus sekali kau,"bisik Akashi di dekat telinga Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah karenanya. Dan ia mengigit bibirnya agar desahannya tidak lolos keluar dari mulutnya karena desahan yang ia keluarkan terdengar aneh baginya. Tapi, Akashi langsung menjilat bibir Kuroko dan mencubit putingnya dan membuat Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan melakukan ciuman panas sambil melakukan in-out kejantanannya ke dalam Kuroko.

"Ummmph...mm...ahmmm..."desah Kuroko tertahan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Akashi.

Akashi kembali melepas ciumannya dan berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya. Namun, baru sebentar, Kise sudah kembali membuyarkan kegiatannya.

"Umm...Akashicchi. Kumohon, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi ssu..."lenguhnya memelas. "Haa...itu tidak bagus..."desahnya.

"Akashicchi jahat ssu.."

"Maksudku, tidak bagus kalau seperti ini terus,"lanjutnya

"Eh?"

"Ah!"jerit Kuroko tiba-tiba ditarik ke dalam pelukan Akashi, jangan lupakan kalau mereka masih tersambung. Posisi Kuroko kini menungging membelakangi Kise dan memperlihatkan liang masuk yang lainnya. Dalam posisi itu, Akashi menahan pantatnya sambil melebarkan pintu masuk liang lain itu.

"Ryota, kalau kamu sudah tak tahan, kamu boleh memakai yang ini untuk masuk,"ujar Akashi menantang Kise. Kise menelan ludah.

"Tunggu! Kise-kun, jangan-ah!"jerit Kuroko saat jari tengah Kise menyentuh lubang anusnya.

"Begitu ya...tenang saja, Kurokocchi...aku akan membuatmu merasa enak juga,"bisik Kise tak kalah seduktif.

Ia masukkan jari tengahnya kedalam liang itu dan menggerakkannya untuk mencari sweetspot didalam sana. Kejantanan Akashi juga tak diam, terus melakukan in-out ke dalam liang Kuroko bagian depan.

"Uhhh...aahh...Kise...kun...ah...sto-ah...stop...nngggh...Ah!"desah Kuroko saat sweetspotnya berhasil ditabrak oleh jari Kise. Kise tak tinggal diam, ia memasukkan jari kedua ke dalam liang Kuroko dan melebarkan liang Kuroko dengan gerakan menggunting.

"Ah...Auhhh...ngahh! Ah! Kise-kun...ah...mou...yamette...aahh...Ah!"desah Kuroko meracau tak karuan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, baik depan maupun belakang diserang secara bersamaan dengan brutal oleh dua pemuda kuning dan merah ini.

"Aku masuk, Kurokocchi..."ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Ia membuka celana dan celana dalamnya dan dipelorotkan hanya sebatas lutut saja. Kejantanannya terlihat sudah mengeluarkan banyak precum semenjak Akashi memulai permainannya. Kise mengarahkannya ke liang belakang Kuroko dan mulai memasukkannya.

"Ukkkhhh! Ah! Kise...kun...ahhh.."jerit Kuroko saat Kise memasukkannyake dalam liangnya di belakang. Akashi langsung inisiatif mencium dalam Kuroko untuk meredam teriakannya dan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Saat kejantanan Kise sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di liangnya, yang Kuroko lihat hanyalah putih. Sudah terlalu lelah baginya hanya untukmendesah karena mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh Akashi. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah pasrah dan membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati permainan ini.

Akashi melepas kembali kuncian bibirnya dari Kuroko dan berbisik ke telinga Kuroko, "Nikmati saja ini, Tetsuya..."

"Kami akan membuat Kurokocchi merasa enak ssu..."tambah Kise tak kalah menggoda.

"Uhh...mm...ahhh...aaahhhn...mmm...ngah...hah...ah..ah.."

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya akan permainan threesome sexs mereka. Akashi terus melakukan in-out di depan sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara belahan payudara Kuroko dan menyesap rasa kulitnya. Sedangkan Kise melakukan in-out dibelakang sambil menyesap rasa kulit telinga kanan Kuroko dan terus menggodanya dengan desahan dan deru nafasnya.

"Uhh...Tetsuyaa...aku...mau...ah...keluarrr..."desah Akashi sudah klimaks.

"Aku juga ssu...ennghhh...keluar...bersama...aahh..."desah Kise juga sudah klimaks.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya klimaks bersama dan mengeluarkan hasrat mereka di dalam dua liang Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah keenakan saat tubuhnya terasa hangat oleh dua cairan yang memenuhinya, dari belakang dipenuhi oleh cairan hasrat milik Kise, sedang yang di depan dipenuhi oleh cairan hasrat milik Akashi. Namun, diantara keduanya yang paling dominan adalah Akashi, karena ia melepasnya tepat di bagian kewanitaannya.

"Kurokocchi, kau tak apa-apa ssu?"tanya Kise masih terengah-engah setelah klimaks tadi. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Karena penasaran, Kise melihat wajah Kuroko. Dan setelah disadari ternyata Kuroko pingsan.

"Huwaaa! Kurokocchi pingsan ssu!"jerit Kise panik.

"Diam, Ryota! Biarkan saja dia begini, nanti dia akan bangun juga,"perintah Akashi dan kembali membuat Kise bungkam. Keduanya melepaskan kejantanan mereka masing-masing dari Kuroko.

Kise melihat bagian bawah Kuroko dibelakang mengalir cairan miliknya.

'Uwaa...eroi ssu...'batinnya.

"Ryota, kau boleh pulang duluan,"ujar Akashi sambil menggendong Kuroko yang telanjang dan menaruhnya diatas bangku panjang di dekat mereka.

"Aku diusir kah ssu?!"

"Kau bilang aku yang bertanggung jawab kan? Aku sekarang sedang bertanggung jawab padanya,"ujarnya lalu mengambil pakaian Kuroko yang tadi terlempar ke sembarang arah.

"Tapi..."

"Pulang atau kubotaki?"ancam Akashi sambil memainkan gunting merahnya.

"Uh...baiklah ssu..."ucap Kise pada akhirnya.

Kise keluar dari ruang ganti dan menutupnya. Kini tinggal ia dan Kuroko yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia menyeringai, lalu menatap Kuroko yang masih pingsan.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Tetsuya.."bisiknya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

**To be continued ...**

**Oke, setelah berjuang dan berkorban (?) akhirnya saya bisa bikin threesome ini hanya untuk membahagiakan para pemenang RP di grup. Selanjutnya mungkin AominexKise. Mau lanjut atau sampai sini aja? *smirk**

**Akashi: kutunggu review kalian...**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnacchi, kembali dengan Kisa desu! Wah, kayaknya semangat banget baca pas chapter satu. Banyak yang bilang semoga Kuroko kebobolan hamil terus nikah sama Akashi terus keluar deh dedeknya...wkwkwk**

**Kuroko: Kisa-san, ini salahmu karena membuatku hamil. Gara-gara kamu, aku diperkosa oleh Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun bersama.**

**Aduh marah nih yee...**

**Kuroko:*siap2 ignite pass kai**

**Huwaaaaa! Kabuuurrr!**

**Kise: lalu siapa yang mau buka fictnya ssu?**

**Kamu aja Kiseeeee!**

**Aomine: udah dah, dibuka aja...**

**Kise: Aominecchi?! Kenapa kamu disini?**

**Aomine: Kata Kisa giliranku main disini...*smirk**

**Kise: KUROKOCCHII! TUNGUU AKUUUU! KISA JANGAN LARI SSUUU!**

**Midorima: Berisik-nanodayo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko In Woman's Body**

***based on doujin with changes***

**©kisafuuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, straight sex (AkaKuro), typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Have Fun!**

**Kise POV**

Aku berjalan lesu menuju apartemenku. Aku masih shock dengan kejadian sore ini. Wajah merah Kurokocchi, dadanya (yang ternyata adalah payudara perempuan), suara desahannya, lalu bagian intimnya yang tengah dimasukin oleh Akashicchi. Uuh, kami benae-benar melakukan threesome sex hari ini.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku kembali panas dan dibawahku juga terasa jadi sedikit keras. Tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa bersalah pada Kurokocchi. Kasihan sekali dia diperkosa oleh kami berdua. Aku pun juga saat itu kehilangan kendali diriku dan pada akhirnya aku pun juga masuk ke dalan Kurokocchi meski lewat belakangnya.

Meski begitu ini juga salah Akashicchi ssu! Kalau memang cuma mau memeriksa kan juga tidak usah sampai memperkosa Kurokocchi ssu. Dia lebih bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya ssu.

Tapi...

Aku berhenti dan diam sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku pun juga harus minta maaf juga kali ya? Aku melakukannya karena dipaksa Akashicchi ssu. Andai aku berbohong dengan alasan aku ada kegiatan pemotretan aku pasti bisa kabur ssu. Tapi, sama aja bohong sih kalau aku berbohong. Soalnya...

"Aku tahu segalanya, Ryota. Dan ingat, perintahku absolut..."

Sebuah seringaian imajiner Akashicchi pun muncul dikepalaku. Hiiii! Ngeriii!

"Oi, Kise!"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke sosok kurang terang yang memanggilku tadi. "Aominecchi?"ucapku.

Aominecchi mendekat ke arahku. "Kamu ngapain sendirian disini?"tanya Aominecchi.

"Umm, aku baru aja mau pulang ke rumah. Aominecchi sendiri?"jawabku.

"Aku baru saja main one-on-one dengan Midorima di lapangan dekat taman. Murasakibara juga ikut, tapi baru sebentar dia sudah pergi karena urusan. Dan setelah bermain, aku dan Midorima memisahkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing,"jelasnya.

"O-ooh...gitu,"sahutku sambil menyibakkan sedikit surai pirangku ke belakang telingaku.

Lalu, aku mengadah ke atas melihat langit. Huh? Kok mendung? Jangan-jangan...

"Aominecchi, aku pulang duluan ya,"

"Huh?"

"Soalnya, langit mendung. Kayaknya bakal hujan ssu. Dah!"ucapku lalu berlari meninggalkan Aominecchi.

"O-oi!"

Aominecchi tak bisa menyusulku sudah. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kehujanan ketika sampai rumah.

GLUDUK GLUDUK

Suara gemuruh langit menggema tanda isyarat akan hujan. Aku terus berlari sambil sesekali melirik kiri-kanan jika ada mobil atau motor lewat. Fuh, selamat.

Tik Tik Tik

Zraaaaash!

"Uwaaaa! Hujan!"jeritku. Aku angkat tasku ke atas kepalaku untuk melindungiku sementara dari hujan. Dari sini tinggal sedikit lagi sampai.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Seragamku basah meski tak terlalu basah karena hanya kena sebagian saja.

"Fuuh! Hampir saja ssu.."

"Oooi! Kise!"seru seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Aominecchi?! Kenapa dia disini? Apa dia tadi mengikutiku?

"Aominecchi? Kenapa kamu tidak pulang ssu?"tanyaku panik.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin menginap disini malam ini,"ucapnya.

"He?"

*Skip Time*

"Aominecchi..."panggilku sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas pada orang di depanku.

"Oh, sankyu..."sahut Aominecchi. Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya sambil menyeruput cokelat panasku.

Hujan begitu deras sampai nyaris menulikan pendengaranku. Pandangan keluar jendela jadi mengabur karena banyaknya air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Aominecchi sebentar, lalu kembali menatap suram keluar jendela yang sedang di guyur hujan.

Aominecchi menatapku penasaran, sedangkan aku kini menatap gelas cokelat panasku yang kini sisa setengah. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan menyenderkannya di sofa merah yang kududuki ini.

"Kise,"

"Hmm? Apa, Aominecchi?"sahutku tenang sambil menatap wajah lawan bicaraku masih dengan kepala yang tersender di sandaran sofa.

Kalau dilihat-lihat Aominecchi yang redup seperti ini cukup tampan kalau dilihat dari pandanganku sekarang. Memakai kaos warna hitam agak ketat milikku yang ternyata cukup untuk orang kekar seperti Aominecchi membuatnya tampak gagah dan ototnya pun menonjol.

Dan aku pun merasa tersaingi olehnya sekarang. Huff...

"Aku dengar dari Midorima kalau kamu dan Akashi menyeret Kuroko ke dalam ruang loker,"ucapnya.

DEG!

Mataku terbelalak sekarang. Kepala yang sedari tadi kusandarkan kini sudah berdiri tegak dan menatap horror Aominecchi. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di sudut wajahku. Perasaan gelisah kini juga menghantuiku. Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang? Mana mungkin aku cerita kalau aku dan Akashicchi habis melakukan threesome sex terhadap Kurokocchi kan? Apalagi saat itu aku juga setengah sadar hingga aku juga kebablasan melakukannya pada Kurokocchi. Dan kalau aku menceritakannya pada Aominecchi pasti dia akan marah besar karena 'cahaya'nya sudah ternodai oleh aku dan Akashicchi.

Uhh...bagaimana ini?

"Kise? Kise!"seru Aominecchi sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku hingga aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan guncangan Aominecchi cukup membuat sebagian cokelat panasku tumpah dan mengenai kakiku.

"Aduh!"jeritku sambil buru-buru menaruh gelasku dan reflek menarik kakiku.

"Kise, kamu tidak apa-apa?!"seru Aominecchi sambil mendekat padaku.

"Uhh...kakiku.."

"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Kakimu jadi memerah begitu, akan segera kuambilkan lap dan air dingin. Tunggu disini!"ujarnya lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

Aku meringis kesakitan, kakiku terlihat agak memerah karena tumpahan cokelat panas yang kuminum tadi. Shh...ittai..

"Kise!"seru Aomine sambil membawa ember berisi air es dan handuk.

Ia segera berlutut di depanku dan meraih kakiku. Handuk yang ia bawa dicelupkan ke dalam air es, lalu mengompreskannya ke kakiku. Air dingin yang menyentuh lukaku langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Tsk! Ao-minecchi...ittai.."ringisku. Bahkan sampai kakiku pun bergetar menahan sakit.

"Tahan, Kise,"ucapnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Aominecchi mengompres kakiku, aku sudah tak merasa sakit lagi. Dibukanya handuk kompress yang membalut kakiku. Terlihat warna kulitku yang sekarang agak kemerahan. Uhh, kira-kira bakal hilang tidak ya?

"Kise, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Aominecchi.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ini akan segera hilang kok ssu. Hehehe..."rengesku main-main. Aku tahu ini tak akan membuat Aominecchi tidak khawatir karena aku yang sekarang tak akan bisa berbohong padanya.

"Kise.."

"Ya?"

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kamu, Tetsu, dan si merah itu,"pintanya dengan suara berat. Kali ini ia serius.

Bagaimana ini? Suasana kembali tegang seperti tadi. Aku yang ingin membuka mulutku kembali menutup karena ragu. Di dalam diam aku menggertakkan gigiku dan nafasku terasa berat karena hawa yang tak mengenakkan.

"Kise.."

Tiba-tiba saja Aominecchi naik ke arahku dan mempertipis jarakku dengannya. Sampai akhirnya...Chu!

He? He? HEEEEEEE?

Aominecchi menciumku!

Kedua tangan gelapnya mencengkram erat kedua pundakku dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ukkh...aku tak bisa bernafas.

Aku berusaha mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Tapi Aominecchi menggigit bibir bawahku dan sontak aku membuka mulutku. Saat itu juga Aominecchi melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku dan menyesap rasa di dalam mulutku. Lidah Aominecchi bermain-main kasar dengan lidahku dan rasa cokelat panas yang ia minum masih tersisa di lidahnya. Aku meneguk saliva yang tercampur dengan milik Aominecchi dan rasanya...manis.

"Ummpphhh! Ah...mmph...Hah!"

Aominecchi melepas ciumannya dariku. Kami berdua tersengal-sengal, terutama aku. Kenapa? Kenapa Aominecchi?

"Kise, ceritakan,"

"Aku...Aku mau cerita...asal..."aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Asal?"

"Aominecchi jangan marah padaku maupun Kurokocchi..."sambungku.

"Baiklah..."jawab Aominecchi pada akhirnya.

Aominecchi melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahuku dan kini berpindah posisi duduk disebelahku. Sambil aku mengatur nafasku, aku juga merangkai setiap kata yang ada dikepalaku untuk kuceritakan pada Aominecchi. Aominecchi duduk disebelahku sambil menungguku membuka pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Aominceehi, kuberitahu satu hal. Kurokocchi adalah seorang perempuan,"

Satu Aominecchi terbelalak.

"Aku disuruh oleh Akashicchi untuk membawanya ke ruang loker untuk memastikannya. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau Akashicchi adalah orang pertama yang menyadari gender Kurokocchi yang sebenarnya,"

Dua kalimat. Nafas Aominecchi nyaris berhenti.

"Karena Kurokocchi mau kabur, aku terpaksa menyeretnya dan membawanya ke ruang loker. Setelah itu, Akashicchi membuka baju kaos Kurokocchi. Dan hasinya..."

Ketiga. Aominecchi menegang sepenuhnya.

"...Kurokocchi mempunyai payudara wanita. Dan itu tidak bohong,"

GREP!

Aominecchi mencengkram kemeja depanku dan menariknya. "Jangan bercanda, Kise. Tetsu tidak mungkin.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK BOHONG, AOMINECCHI!"bentakku.

Aominecchi terdiam, raut wajahnya melunak.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kurokocchi mempunyai payudara meski kecil. Tapi itu memang benar. Setelahnya Akashicchi melepas celana dan celana dalam Kurokocchi. Dan makin jelas kalau ia perempuan. Kurokocchi masih perawan,"sambungku.

Cengkraman Aominecchi menguat. Aku masih belum menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Lalu, Akashicchi...mengambil keperwanan Kurokocchi untuk yang pertama kalinya,"

"SIAL! AKASHI BANGSAT!"serunya tepat di depan wajahku. Oh oke, aku mulai tuli nanti.

"Saat itu juga, aku merasa diriku tegang hanya melihat adegan Akashicchi masuk ke dalam tubuh Kurokocchi. Lama-kelamaan aku juga tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku ingin menghentikan itu, tapi aku juga terlalu takut pada Akashicchi. Aku meminta Akashicchi untuk mengeluarkan hasratku juga..."

Mata Aominecchi kembali terbelalak. Kali ini ia menatap tepat di mataku.

"Dan akhirnya, aku masuk ke tubuh Kurokocchi lewat belakang tubuhnya. Aku tak menyangka akhirnya yang kulakukan sama-sama menyakiti hati Kurokocchi dan-"

BUAK!

Wajahku dipukul dengan keras oleh Aominecchi. Aku sudah menduga ia akan marah, padahal sudah kuperingatkan dia agar tidak marah dulu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Aominecchi?"tanyaku datar.

"KALAU KAU SUDAH TAU ITU AKAN MENYAKITI TETSU, KENAPA KAU TETAP MELAKUKANNYA?!"bentaknya keras-keras. Dan lagi ia melayangkan tinjunya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Justru itulah yang aku sesali..."

Air mataku kini mengalir dan membasahi wajahku. Aominecchi melepas cengkramannya dariku.

"Aku juga ingin sekali meninju diriku saat itu! Makanya aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri!"teriakku dengan isak tangis.

"Hiks...Kurokocchi sudah diambil...Akashicchi...hiks...aku tak bisa...berbuat...apa-apa lagi...hiks...Kurokocchi...maafkan aku ssu..."gumamku sambil menutup wajahku dengan tangan kananku.

Keadaan kembali hening. Aominecchi membatu ditempat. Pipiku terasa berdenyut-denyut, aku yakin pukulan Aominecchi membuat wajahku memar sekarang. Aku meringis kesakitan sekarang, lalu aku mencoba menambahkan kalimatku yang belum selesai, "Tapi, Akashicchi sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab, Aominecchi. Dia akan tanggung resiko kalau Kurokocchi hamil ssu.."

"Akashi bangsat...bisa-bisanya Tetsu...khh..."geramnya sambil memukul sandaran sofa.

"Gomen, Aominecchi..."desahku.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu mengambil handuk yang digunakan Aominecchi sebagai kompress kakiku tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba aku ditarik kebelakang oleh Aominecchi dan membaringkanku diatas sofa. Ia mencengkram kaosku dan menciumku kasar.

"Mmmmmph! Mmm!"jeritku dalam ciuman Aominecchi. Sial! Aku tak bisa bernafas. Meski aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi dia terlalu kuat untukku. Kedua tangan tannya menekan tubuhku ke bawah hingga aku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulutku dan mengabsen gigi-gigiku. Sesekali ia juga menghisap kuat-kuat bibirku dalam ciuman panasnya. Dan setelah dirasa kehabisan oksigen, ia melepas ciumannya.

"Puah! Haaah haah haah...Ao..minecchi...kenapa? haah.."tanyaku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau kamu sudah menyentuh Tetsu, Akashi pasti juga sudah menyentuhmu kan? Aku bisa merasakan dari rasa bibirmu ini ada rasa Akashi,"ucap Aomine.

Ia kembali menciumku dan mengajak berdansa lidaku. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah menuju selangkanganku dan mencengkram kuat bagianku.

"Hmmmph!"jeritku teredam ciuman kami.

Ia mengelus-elus bagian sensitifku dan juga meremas-remasnya dengan kuat. Tubuhku menggeliat tak nyaman dan sentuhan Aominecchi menyetrum seluruh tubuhku. Reaksi tubuhku benar-benar natural meski bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kurasakan. Uhh...bawahku sudah mengeras.

Aominecchi kembali memutuskan ciuman panas kami dan meninggalkan benang saliva yang terhubung antara lidah kami.

"Aominecchi...uhh!" sialan! Dia menggesekkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan milikku. Dan parahnya, dia juga menegang selama kami berciuman tadi.

"Haahh...ah...Ao..minecchi...ahh...mou...yame..."desahku.

"Berhenti? Tidak, Kise. Kau sudah memuaskan Tetsu dan dirimu sendiri dengan Akashi. Kini biar aku yang memuaskanmu, Kise. Ini hukuman buatmu,"ucap Aominecchi.

Oke, aku merinding sekarang. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggendongku layaknya karung beras dan tak sengaja hidungku terhantam punggung atletisnya.

"Ittai! Aominecchi, turunkan aku ssu!"jeritku.

Entah kenapa dalam beberapa langkah saja, kami sudah sampai di kamarku. Ia segera membanting pintu dengan kakinya dan menutup pintu kamar. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang besarku. Fuh, beruntung aku jatuh di tempat yang empuk kalau tidak aku sudah remuk sekarang.

"Ittai! Aominecchi-aah..."desahku Aominecchi menjilat leherku dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kuat disana hingga meninggalkan kissmark.

Tangan tannya menelusup ke balik kaosku dan menjamah tubuhku. Lalu, jari-jarinya yang lentik menelusuri dadaku hingga sampai pada sebuah tonjolan yang menjadi salah satu tempat sensitifku juga. Dengan nakal, jarinya memutar-mutar tonjolan itu dan sesekali mencubit dan memitingnya.

"Hmmhh...Aominecchi...yame...hahh..."

"Tidak, aku akan membuatmu klimaks berkali-kali malam ini, Kise,"bisiknya dengan nada seduktif. Sialan! Suaranya jauh mengalahkanku saat aku berakting dalam drama roman yang kuperankan bulan lalu.

Ia menyingkap kaosku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tak lupa celanaku pun ia tanggalkan dan terlihat kejantananku mencuat keluar dan berdiri tegak tak lupa precum yang juga keluar diujungnya.

Aominecchi menggenggam kejantananku dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Desahan-desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Issshhh...ahhh...Aominecchi...haahhh...mmm..."desahku.

Lalu Aominecchi memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya dan melakukan blowjob. Entah kerasukan apa dia, ia dengan beringas menghisap kejantananku seperti permen dan lidahnya bermain-main di ujung kejantananku. Oh sial! Ini...mmm...nikmat sekali...shit!

"Aominecchi, aku...mau...keluaarr...ahhh..."desahku lagi sambil meremas rambut birunya. Mengetahui aku sudah mendekati klimaks, Aominecchi menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Uhh...sudah...tidak...tahan...

"Ahhhh!"

Aku mengeluarkan hasratku didalam mulut Aominechhi. Nafasku tersengal-sengal dan tubuhku bergetar pasca orgasme tadi. Sedangkan Aominecchi masih menjilat sisa-sisa cairan hasratku disekitar kejantananku dan memberi sensasi menggelitik. Ia melepas kulumannya dan merangkak ke wajahku. Ia kembali menciumku dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku. Uwah! Rasanya...rasa diriku sendiri. Lengket dan aneh.

"Ao...minecchi...gomen..."

"Huh?"

"Gomen...aku tak bisa melindungi Kurokocchi, ssu...hiks...maaf..."isakku dengan air mata kini berlinangan dan jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aominecchi menatapku sebentar, lalu menjilat air mataku yang tentunya asin dan kembali menciumku.

"Aku tahu itu. Dan itu juga salahku karena tak mengawasi Tetsu. Tapi, aku lebih tak mau lagi kalau kau yang kena, Kise"bisik Aominecchi lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?"tanyaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise"bisiknya lagi. Ia menatapku dengan serius. Kenapa? Disaat Kurokocchi dalam genggaman Akashicchi, kenapa Aominecchi masih sempat mengatakan itu padaku?

"Ha'i ssu.."

"Sekarang lebih baik kau diam dan kita selesaikan ini.."

"Aomi...Aaaaah!"jeritku saat dua jari panjang Aominecchi masuk dalam analku. Sakit. Perih. Air mataku bertambah jumlahnya. Aominecchi menciumku dan mengajak berdansa kembali kedua lidah kami. Tapi jarinya yang berada di analku bergerak liar seiring liarnya ciuman kami.

"Mmm...mmpphh...mm..."desahku dalam ciuman kami. Tak lama Aominecchi mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ciuman kami terlepas dan aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aominecchi membuka resleting celananya dan boxer miliknya. Dan sekarang kejantanan Aomine dengan gagahnya berdiri tegak dan siap masuk ke analku. Sialan! Punya dia jauh lebih besar dari punyaku!

"Kenapa? Kau kagum dengan milikku, Kise?"tanyanya menggoda.

"Uhh...jangan menanyakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, Aominecchi"ujarku dengan wajah merona.

"Nah, bersiaplah, Kise"bisik Aomine sambil menyentuhkan kepala kejantanannya ke lubangku. Dan dengan suksesnya ia membuatku tegang hanya dengan menghentakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalamku.

"Uwaaahh! Aah! Aah! Aominecchi!"jeritku kesakitan sekaligus nikmat. Aominecchi kembali menyerang bibirku yang memerah untuk meredam teriakanku. Tempo keluar-masuk Aominecchi makin cepat di dalam analku. Dan lama-kelamaan aku makin terbuai dengan kenikmatan penuh dosa ini.

"Ah! Ahhh! Hahh! AH!"desahku saat kejantanan Aominecchi menyentuh titik nikmatku.

"Heh, jadi di sini ya?"

"Aominecchi...ah...ja-jangan..."

"Tidak, Kise"

"Aomine...ah...cchi...ah! ah! Ngah! Aku...mau...hahh...nn...huaahh"

"Kita keluar bersama, Kise..."

Aominecchi menambah kecepatan keluar-masuk kejantanannya ke dalamku. Makin lama aku makin mendesah. Sampai akhirnya kami keluar bersama. Aku keluar membasahi tubuh kami dan Aominecchi keluar di dalam analku hingga tubuhku terasa hangat.

Aominecchi memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahku dan kembali berciuman. Setelahnya, ia menggendongku dan membawaku ke dalam kamarku. Ia merebahkan tubuhku yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang kami agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kise, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku juga menyayangi Tetsu layaknya partnerku. Jadi...besok kita akan balas, Akashi"bisiknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dalam dekapannya. Kurokocchi...semoga kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku...

**To be continued...**

**Haahh...akhirnya selesai jugaa...#selesai dalam dua bulan itu maksudmu apaa?**

**Maaf, readers-tachi. Karena banyak tugas jadi aku nyaris menelantarkan Kuroko. Jangan sakiti daku,minna. Yah, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kalian pilih paket di bawah ini untuk chapter Akafem!Kuro berikutnya?**

**Paket A: borgol, aprodisiac**

**Paket B: vibrator, food play**

**Silahkan pilih lewat review yaa. Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
